Un alma en dos cuerpos Kouji
by SoRaTo FoReVeR
Summary: Mi version de la vida de Kouji antes de ir al digimundo
1. El inicio

Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo fic sobre la vida de Kouji antes de ir al digimundo, también subi la parte de kouichi.

UN ALMA EN DOS CUERPOS:

KOJI

PRIMERA TEMPORADA; PREESCOLAR

Capitulo 1 El inicio

Hace un tiempo hubo un departamento en una calle muy transitada que siempre intereso a los vecinos, o por lo menos les interesaban sus habitantes, era el hogar de una joven pareja de recién casados, tendrían unos 25 años y al parecer esperaban un hijo.

Cada mes se les iba notando con más fuerza las ansias en la cara.

Esa pareja era una muy unida e ilusionada por tener a su bebe.

Jamás se les ocurrió investigar el sexo del bebe; avían decidido por acuerdo mutuo que eso seria sorpresa.

Meses después el nacimiento por fin llego, el joven estuvo presente en el momento del nacimiento. Cuando por fin nació el bebe descubrieron que avía sido un niño; así que lo nombraron Koichi la pareja no podía estar mas feliz ya que su hijo avía nacido con perfecta salud y se veía que iba a ser alguien muy saludable.

Pero de pronto un espasmo de dolor recorrió a Tomoko, el doctor la examino rápidamente y llego a una conclusión; iba a nacer otro bebe.

Eso les tomo por sorpresa; ellos planearon su vida al lado de **un** bebe ansiaban la llegada de su **hijo único**, sabían que dos bebes serian demasiado trabajo, por consiguiente ese niño era un bebe no deseado. Pero cuando el pequeño nació notaron lo equivocados que avían estado; era un hermoso bebe idéntico a Koichi, su piel era blanca y suave, sus mejillas rosadas y tenia un poco de cabello liso y de un hermoso color negro.

A este bebe lo nombraron Koji.

Las primeras semanas todo fue perfecto; se repartían las tareas y cada quien tenia su turno de cuidarlos y jugar con ellos. Pero después de un tiempo Kousei comenzó a quejarse con su esposa sobre las tareas asignadas para el, por que decía que llegaba muy cansado del trabajo y no estaba de humor como para cuidar niños.

Al principio Tomoko se mostró compresiva ya que sabia de sobra que su esposo trabajaba sin descanso y era obvio que al llegar a su casa quisiera descansar pero después de unas semanas se comenzó a cansar de tener que cuidar de los niños sola, así que hablo con su esposo y le pidió que la situación cambiara; pero no se esperaba que esto generaría un discusión que termino en una palabra: Divorcio.

-¿quieres que me vaya? De acuerdo pero me llevo a **mis** hijos.-dijo enojado Kousei Minamoto

-Por si no lo avías notado ellos también son **mis** hijos-contesto aun más molesta Tomoko Kimura

-¿Y como quieres solucionar esto?-contesto un poco mas calmado

-Creo que lo justo seria que yo me quedara con uno y tú con el otro- dijo sin creerse que seria capas de separarse de uno de sus hijos y del hombre que avía amado durante años

-Bien ¿Con quien te quieres quedar?- contesto su esposo

-Yo no pienso escoger eso, y como tú eres el que te vas escoge tú-

-Esta bien déjame pensarlo por un momento-

-Te dejare solo para que pienses mejor- dijo, dio una ultima mirada de ternura a sus hijos, esa era la ultima vez que los iba a ver a los dos juntos dormiditos, después miro a su esposo con algo de rencor y salio de la habitación.

-Bueno niños… denme una señal… cualquier cosa para saber por cual de ustedes me tengo que decidir.- dijo mientras se acercaba a las cunas de los bebes, pero estos simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron durmiendo.-Entonces… veamos… Koichi es muy accidentado y yo no voy a tener tiempo de estarlo cuidando para que no se lastime… pero kouji es el menor así que se debería quedar… decidido me llevare a Koichi- dijo mientras cargaba al pequeño, pero en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos este comenzó a llorar… quizás ¿Era esa su señal? Rápidamente lo dejo en su cuna y tomo a Koji, este al contrario de su hermano no lloro, asta le pareció que sonrió un poco.

-¿Entonces a quien te llevas Kousei?- pregunto Tomoko entrando de pronto a la habitación

-Me llevo a Koji a si que despídete de el- contesto mientras se ponía a hacer la maletita del niño al igual que la suya; sin notar la triste mirada que su esposa le dirigía a su pequeño hijo.

Momentos después padre e hijo abandonaban ese edificio en el que tantas alegrías avían vivido

A partir de ese momento comenzarían una nueva vida.

Lo que Kousei nunca pensó antes de salir de esa casa era adonde iban a vivir a partir de ese momento.

Se le ocurrió que podrían pasar la noche en la estación alegando que su tren los dejo, no se le ocurrió nada mejor así que se dirigió asía la estación mas cercana; shibuya.

Cuando iban de camino pasaron frente a una tienda y a Kousei se le ocurrió comprar leche en polvo, un biberón y pañales.

Al llegar a la estación se dio cuenta de que hacia mucho frió y no tenia con que cubrir a Koji, así que simplemente lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente noto que Koji tenía mucha fiebre por haber pasado la noche a la intemperie por lo que se propuso que nunca jamás volverían a dormir en un sitio como ese, así que, después de llevar a Kouji con un doctor se dispuso a buscar un departamento. Encontró uno perfecto, no era muy caro para su salario actual y aun así era espacioso y al mismo tiempo acogedor.

Pero surgió un nuevo problema; no podía llevar a Koji a su trabajo por que no podría cuidarlo como era debido a si que se dio a la tarea de buscar un lugar en el que pudieran cuidarlo. Al final encontró una casa que cuidaba una señora muy amigable llamada Alice.

Pasaron en ese departamento 3 años en los que Koji vivía felizmente atendido por esa cordial señora, aunque algo descuidado por su padre, kouji era un niño muy alegre pero también muy enfermizo además de muy propenso a los sentimientos de los demás. Un día el señor llego a su casa y le dijo a Koji:

-Hijo prepara tus cosas para la mudanza-

-¿Qué es una munanza papi?- pregunto feliz de aprender una palabra nueva

-Quiere decir que nos vamos a cambiar a otra casa-

-¿Y no vamos a vivir lejos como para venir con mi nana?-

-Exacto, por eso ya no vas a tener que ir con ella-

-Esta bien papi…- contesto el pequeño, el no se quería ir pero no quería poner triste a Kousei así que no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente ya estaban llegando a su nueva casa, pero kousei ya no encontró una casa en la que cuidaran niños como lo avía hecho Alice así que decidió usar su segunda opción; un jardín de niños.

-Pero sr. Minamoto su hijo todavía no tiene la edad requerida para ingresar aquí- le dijo la directora cuando quiso inscribir a Koji

-Pero le aseguro que es un niño muy inteligente… por favor póngase en mi lugar…- contesto mirando a su hijo que estaba muy atento junto una pecera que avía ahí mirando atentamente a los peces

-Los niños de esa edad son muy dependientes, seguro que si intenta dejarlo aquí se pondría a llorar.

-Pero el no es tan dependiente, antes lo dejaba en una casa de cuidado, solo que en esta ciudad no encontré ninguna, además como le dije antes es muy inteligente y sabe por que se queda aquí así que le aseguro que no se pondrá a llorar.-

-Pues no me parece que sea un gran genio, y a menos de que sea tan inteligente como para contestarme unas preguntas especialmente escogidas para evaluar su coeficiente intelectual, no podré aceptarlo- contesto arrogantemente

-Por mi esta bien- contesto Kousei- "Por favor contesta Koji"- pensó mientras llamaba a su hijo para que la directora lo examinara

La directora se le quedo viendo de forma algo amenazante pero después paso a hacer sus preguntas:

-Bien, dime pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Koji Minamoto- contesto el niño tímidamente

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-3- dijo levantando tres de sus deditos, como se lo avía enseñado su papa

-Dime ¿Sabes para que viniste hoy aquí con tu papi?-

-Es porque mi papi no encontró ningún otro lugar para dejarme y me dijo que aquí me podían cuidar-

-Y si tu papa se fuera ahora mismo y te dijera que no lo volverás a ver hasta dentro de 3 horas ¿Qué dirías?-

-Si mi papa dice que va a volver y quiere que me quede aquí entonces yo le creo-

La mujer se quedo sorprendida de la madurez del niño y Kousei al ver su cara no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de orgullo- Bien sr. Minamoto, Koji puede comenzar las clases desde este lunes.-

-Muchas gracias Señorita, venga Koji despídete- dijo mientras se dirigía asía la puerta

-Adiós señodita- se despidió lo mas cortésmente que pudo kouji. Su papá acababa de descubrir que todas las nuevas palabras que aprendía las intentaba repetir de inmediato.

Kousei estaba orgulloso de su hijo; ahora si estaba seguro de que avía tomado la decisión correcta al llevarse con el a Koji.

Mientras Koji acababa de descubrir que la mejor forma de hacer que alguien conteste a tus preguntas es mirándolo fijamente y de forma amenazante; como ya pondría en practica algunos años después.

NOTAS FINALES: Se acabo el capitulo 1 ¿Qué les pareció? Por cierto al inicio me inspire en otro fanfic (caretas (Espero que esto no moleste a la autora pero es que de ahí salio mi idea de hacer la vida de los gemelos y el inicio me pareció tan bueno que no pude evitar hacerlo parecido) por cierto les recomiendo ampliamente este fic) Por cierto en la escena de los peces primero me pareció de lo mas normal (a los niños les gustan los animales) pero luego pensé: "¡Un momento! A Koji le gusta la comida marina O.O (¿?)"

Bueno hasta la próxima


	2. El primer dia

¡Hola! Les agradesco por leer y en especial a Yue Minamoto por su lindo comentario =3

Ese era el primer día de Koji en el jardín de niños, estaba muy emocionado por que su papá le avía dicho que ahí iba a hacer muchos amigos con quienes iba a jugar.

Kousei tuvo que hacer otro gasto para comprarle lápices de colores, crayolas, libros para colorear, una lonchera…

-Vamonos ya hijo, o vamos a llegar tarde a nuestro primer día-

-¿Nuestro?-

-A si es. Mi primer día en el trabajo y tu primer día de clases-

Mientras iban hablando subieron a su auto.

En pocos minutos ya estaban a la entrada de la escuela.

-Bien vendré por ti a la salida hijo-

-Si papi- contesto con una tierna sonrisa.

Koji vio como el coche de su padre se alejaba a una gran velocidad, suspiró, hoy seria su primer día de clases. Se lleno de ánimos ¡Seguro que aria muchos amigos! Su papa decía que intentara ser menos tímido y hablar mas con las personas así que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel edificio, desconocido para el, al parecer avía llegado el primer día de clases ya que todos los niños se la pasaron llorando en las faldas de sus madres y los pantalones de sus padres, suplicando que no los dejaran solos, al ver esto el corazón le dio un vuelco, sabia perfectamente aun a su corta edad lo que era sentirse solo.

Caminó y caminó mientras buscaba su salón, que mala suerte que no savia leer por que si no se hubiera fijado en los números de las aulas, pero encontró una opción para llegar a clases; entrar al primer salón que se le atravesara. No podía haber ninguna diferencia, salvo por las maestras, así que decidido se metió al primer salón que se le atravesó. Ahí avía una maestra que empezó a dar el típico discurso de primer día de clases:

-Bien. Yo seré su maestra, mi nombre es Srta. Kobato. Por favor siéntense para poder empezar.-

Al parecer Koji de verdad avía entrado muy prematuramente; todos los niños se veían por lo menos 3 años mayores que el.

De pronto un niño pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel pequeño intruso:

-Srta. Este niño no va con nosotros- gritó causando que todos voltearan a ver a Koji, este no se avía sentido mas asustado en toda su vida; todos lo miraban fijamente.

-OH es cierto. Ven acá pequeñín- dijo cariñosamente la maestra llamándolo con señas.

Koji en cerio tenia miedo, mientras caminaba asía el frente nadie despegaba su mirada de el, algunos incluso cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la maestra en cuanto llego al frente del salón

-Koji Minamoto- dijo apenas susurrando

-¿En que salón tenias que estar?-

-En el 1º A-

-OK. ¿Pero que haces aquí? Este es el salón de 3º D-

-Es que no savia cual era mi salón así que me metí al primero que encontré- contesto honestamente, como siempre en un susurro, pero que fue lo suficientemente alto para que todo el grupo lo oyera y empezaran a reírse.

Ahora si estaba verdaderamente rojo. No se atrevía a despegar su vista del piso, y las risas aun no cesaban.

-¡Basta niños! ¡No hay nada de que reírse! No te preocupes, te llevare a tu salón.- dijo dulcemente la maestra

Koji no se lo pensó ni un segundo fue volando por sus cosas y salio en compañía de la maestra.

Minutos después ya estaban en el primero A. Koji se aprendió de memoria el camino; no quería volver a repetir ese error jamás en su vida.

La maestra toco la puerta del salón, adentro se oían algunos llantos de niños llamando a sus madres; al parecer esa maestra no era muy buena calmándolos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una despistada maestra mientras abría la puerta

-Parece que uno de sus niños llego por equivocación a mi salón

-OH ya veo, pero no te preocupes es un error muy común… bueno de hecho es la primera vez que nos pasa…-comento la maestra mientras veía a Koji quien no sabia donde meter su, ahora completamente roja cara

-Con permiso, tengo que seguir dando mi clase- se despidió cortésmente la srta. Kobato

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué esperas? Pasa la clase esta a punto de comenzar- le dijo a Koji la maestra dulcemente

Silenciosamente Koji entro al salón, afortunadamente sus compañeros estaban muy ocupados llorando; por que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Aun se sentía algo tonto por lo que avía hecho, por lo que decidió sentarse hasta el último lugar de la última fila.

-Bien. Niños dejen de llorar. Si no se calman no podremos empezar…- la maestra intentaba poner algo de orden pero al parecer no le funcionaba.

Entonces pareció recordar algo y se dirigió a su escritorio, de un cajón saco una bolsa repleta de dulces

-Si me ponen atención les regalare un dulce…- comenzó mientras agitaba en el aire la bolsa atrayendo de inmediato la atención de todos los niños –Bien, así esta mejor ¿Verdad que no hay ningún motivo para ponernos a llorar? Ahora, cuando mencione su nombre se ponen de pie y dicen presente y al terminar les daré un dulce ¿Que les parece?- pregunto dulcemente la profesora

-¡Si!- gritaron todos entusiasmados; incluso Koji, seguía siendo un niño después de todo

-Bien el primer nombre es…- comenzó a pasar lista la maestra hasta que finalmente llego al nombre- … Minamoto Koji -

Koji dudo un momento antes de ponerse de pie, miro por un segundo a sus compañeros; todos parecían estar muy ocupados con sus golosinas como para prestarle atención, así que se puso de pie y dijo lo mas alto que pudo:

-Soy yo- dijo rápidamente y después de tomar su dulce (no iba a desperdiciar tan rica golosina) se sentó en su lugar

-Bien. Ahora que todos se presentaron es mi turno; yo soy la maestra Sakura y les voy a dar clases por todo este año-

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, terminaron a las 12 PM y Koji salio afuera para esperar a su papá.

Pasaba el tiempo pero Kousei no llegaba, de repente no se acordaba de a que horas era la salida.

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde su auto por fin se dejo ver.

-Lo siento hijo pero he tenido una reunión de ultimo minuto y se me hizo tarde para venir- dijo un estresado padre una vez su hijo hubo subido al coche

-Esta bien papi-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?-

-¿Por qué todos estaban llorando?-

-Por que extrañaban a sus papas-

-Ah-

-Pero dime ¿Hiciste algún amigo? Pero que pregunta seguro que tendrás montones de amigos ¿No?-

-No papi. Todavía no he echo ningún amigo-

-Ho… ya veo- dijo algo desilusionado Kousei, el esperaba que su hijo fuera un niño que creciera felizmente rodeado de muchos amigos pero…-Bueno no importa. Después de todo aun es el primer día- dijo mas para si mismo que para Koji –Por cierto ¿No quieres saber en que trabajo?- pregunto con algo de orgullo en su voz

-Supongo-contesto sin ganas su papa acababa de recordarle ese sentimiento de soledad

-"¿Supongo? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" Estoy trabajando para un importante periódico de la ciudad. Es por eso que nos hemos mudado aquí-

-Oye papi… ¿Dónde esta mi mami?- pregunto inocentemente

Que suerte que Kousei ya avía terminado de estacionar el auto porque si no seguro hubieran chocado

-¿Co-como dices?-

-Que ¿Dónde esta mami? A todos los niños de mi escuela los fueron a dejar sus mamas y todos parecían muy tristes por que no estaban con ellas-

-Eh bueno… lo que pasa es que tu mami esta… ¿Qué importa donde este? ¿No te vasta con saber que yo estoy aquí y que te quiero mucho?-

-¡Si!- contesto Kouji esta vez con su habitual (en aquel entonces) alegría

-Bueno. Pero es una lastima que no este con nosotros… a lo mejor le hubiera gustado ver que yo fui el único que no estaba llorando por tener que ir al jardín de niños-

-A lo mejor si Kouji…- dijo Kousei melancólico, extrañaba mucho a Tomoko pero ¿Ella lo extrañaría a el o a Kouji?.

ºººººººººº

Era la noche después del primer día de clases de kouji. Kousei descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, Kouji también estaba en su cama pero no precisamente descansando; se revolvía entre sueños, estaba transpirando y por momentos le faltaba el aire. De pronto Kousei noto unos extraños ruidos que venían del cuarto de Kouji y se dirigió ahí rápidamente para ver que sucedía. Al entrar vio el lamentable estado en el que estaba su hijo y asustado corrió a ver que le pasaba.

-¡Koji! ¿Qué te pasa?-

*-Koi…chi- decía su hijo entre sueños

Kousei quedo sorprendido ¿Cómo podía kouji saber sobre su otro hijo?

-¡Duele!- grito de pronto Kouji trayendo de regreso a la realidad a Kousei, de pronto comenzó a respirar lentamente y con mucha dificultad, asustado su padre corrió a llamar a una ambulancia.

2 horas después kousei se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital de shibuya cuando un medico se le acerco

-Señor Minamoto- dijo al acercarse

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-

-No se preocupe se va a recuperar pero necesitara quedarse unos días en el hospital por si acaso-

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-

-parece que le dio un ataque de asma-

-"¿Asma?" ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?-

-Esta bien pero solo unos minutos y no le permita hablar demasiado- dicho esto se retiro y de inmediato Kousei entro donde estaba Kouji. Al entrar lo encontró medio dormido y con la cara ya un poco mas relajada

-¿Papi?- dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente

-Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto tiernamente, pese a que estaba enfermo Kouji estaba feliz de la atención que le mostraba su padre

-Ya estoy mejor… no te preocupes-

Ni Kouji ni Kousei lo sabían pero esta era una de las muchas veces que kouji acabaría visitando el hospital…

Obviamente Kouji no fue al kinder durante dos días pero lo que les sorprendió a los doctores era el hecho de que después del día en que había sido hospitalizado su padre no se había vuelto a aparecer Kouji sabia que era por que tenia mucho trabajo y sus jefes se enojarían si no cumplía con lo que le pedían.

Por fin llego el día en el que Kouji podía salir del hospital ese día su papa llego temprano (por primera vez) a recocojerlo lo que hizo sentir muy bien a Kouji

-"seguro que se siente mal por no haber venido a visitarme"- pensó kouji -¡Que bueno que llegaste papi ^O^!-

-Si, fue una suerte que cancelaran mi reunión por que si no nunca ubiera llegado tan pronto U.U-

-¿?- Kouji prefirió no decir nada.

-Bueno ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que podrías quedarte solo en casa? Tengo que volver al trabajo después de dejarte-

-Cla…claro papi no te preocupes por mi- contesto tristemente pero poniendo una sonrisa falsa otra de las tantas que siempre utilizaba.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en casa completamente solo, odiaba estar solo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero el sabia que era inevitable después de todo no era justo que el se quejara después de que su papa asía asta lo imposible por mantenerlo y educarlo.

De pronto recordó

algo que lo lleno de esperanzas, mañana seria su cumpleaños; el día mas feliz en la vida de todo niño. Estaba seguro de que a su papa no se le iba a olvidar y jugaría con el todo el día sin importarle en lo mas mínimo su trabajo. Si, no podía ser más perfecto.

ACLARACION: *Esto sera explicado un poco mas adelante cuando Kouji recuerde la primera vez que se enfermo de gravedad y termino en el hospital.

NOTAS FINALES: Hola a todos! Como pueden ver se acerca el cumpleaños de Kouji (y por obviedad también el de Koichi U) y al parecer Kouji esta muy emocionado. Si quieren ver su cumpleaños no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo (Y siguieren leer el de kouichi tienen que leer mi otro fic XP se llama: Un alma en dos cuerpos: Kouichi).


	3. el cumpleaños numero 4

Agradecimiento especial a YueMinamoto y any kisuky por dejar su review y sobre la ortografía… podrían decirme como editar un capitulo? O/./O

Capitulo 3 El cumpleaños numero 4

Al día siguiente Kouji se levanto con todas las ganas del mundo ¡Por fin avía llegado su cumpleaños! Bajo corriendo a buscar a su papa y lo encontró asiendo el desayuno

-¡Buenos días papi!- dijo sin poder contener su alegría

-¡Guarda silencio Koji!- le grito su papa en respuesta ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no recordaba que día era?

-¿Qué te ocurre papi?- pregunto con un poco de temor por la respuesta

-No dormí toda la maldita noche por que no se me ocurría nada para el articulo que tenia pensado escribir así que hoy _intentaba _concentrarme asta que por fin tenia una idea pero tu llegaste y armaste un escándalo!- grito de corrido su padre estresado por que ese día era la fecha limite que tenia para entregar su trabajo y aun no se le ocurría nada, eso mezclado con la jaqueca que amenazaba con comenzar…

-Perdona papi… no quise molestarte…- dijo casi en un susurro que Kousei apenas si escucho –Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con el desayuno- dijo esta vez un poco mas fuerte y a la vez ilusionado por ayudar a su papa y además ¡Cocinar en su cumpleaños!

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora cállate por favor y vete a sentar que ya casi esta el desayuno- le dijo ya un poco más calmado Kousei

Kouji no dijo nada solo obedeció y se fue a sentar. Al poco rato su papa llego con un par de huevos estrellados

-Gracias- dijo quedito Kouji; no sabia si ya podía hablar

-¿Por qué gritabas tanto esta mañana?- pregunto su padre la duda que avía tenido desde que se quedo solo en la cocina

-Estaba feliz por hoy- contesto simplemente mientras comía

-¿Hoy?- se pregunto a si mismo Kousei, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kouji lo escuchara y se pusiera triste ¡No recordaba su cumpleaños!-"¿Qué tiene de especial hoy? A no ser que… ¡Maldición! ¡Lo olvide por completo! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de mis hijos!"- luego volteo a ver a Kouji y noto que ya no lo rodeaba un aura de alegría como ase unos momentos sino que estaba completamente triste- "¡Ya se que hacer"-pensó de pronto, se le avía ocurrido una perfecta idea- ¿Koji?- pregunto

Este volteo ilusionado-¿Si?-

-Hoy no podré pasar por ti a la escuela así que por favor no me esperes y vienes tu solo ¿De acuerdo?- la cara de Kouji se puso mas triste si se podía

-Esta bien papi- dijo mientras ambos se paraban para que Kousei llevara a Kouji al kinder, lo tenia que llevar una hora antes (Gracias al cielo abrían la escuela a esas horas) para poder llegar a su trabajo a si que al llegar Kouji estaba casi completamente solo, se sentía muy mal ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de un día tan importante? Estar solo en esa escuela que, cuando no avía nadie se veía completamente terrorífica no ayudaba mucho.

Kouji encontró un rinconcito en el cual se puso a llorar quedito, no le gustaba que la gente lo viera llorar pero hoy se sentía muy triste, en eso se le acerco un niño rubio con una playera azul claro con mangas de un azul un poco mas fuerte (Autora: ¿Les suena conocido? XP) -¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto aquel niño, parecía tener unos seis años y su cara mostraba procuración

-N-no estoy llorando- dijo inútilmente Kouji ya que aun no lograba controlar su llanto

-Vamos ¡Puedes decírmelo! Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie- dijo tiernamente el niño mientras se sentaba a su lado, Kouji le recordaba mucho a su hermanito…

-Lo que pasa es que… soy un mal niño…- dijo quedito Kouji

-¿Un mal niño? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Hiciste algo malo?- pregunto con sorpresa

-No lo se pero… antes mi papi siempre me decía que era un muy buen hijo y siempre estaba jugando conmigo pero ahora… me grita a cada rato y… justo hoy se enojo con migo sin razón y olvido que hoy es mi cumpleaños…- dijo tristemente Kouji, por alguna razón ese niño le inspiraba confianza

-Ya veo…- dijo el niño con cara de que estuviera recordando algo –Se lo que se siente, cuando mi hermanito llego mis padres se molestaban de la misma forma- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kouji levantando su cabecita para ver por primera vez al niño, al verlo supo que no mentía

-Si, pero no te preocupes, seguro que tu papa esta estresado- dijo mostrándole esa sonrisita que solía darle a su hermanito para tranquilizarlo cuando lloraba

-¿Estesado? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con curiosidad Kouji

-Quiere decir que tiene muchos problemas y se la pasa pensando en como resolverlos, entonces se enoja con todo el mundo-

-Ah- dijo Kouji comprendiendo a medias la información, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo- Oye ¿Y tu a que viniste? Tu no vas en esta escuela ¿o si? Estas muy gande (N/a: Entiéndase grande)-

-Es que quería venir a mi vieja escuela por que quería recordar algunas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto con curiosidad Kouji, al parecer ya no estaba triste y se le avía olvidado que ase unos momentos estaba llorando

-Pues…- comenzó el niño pero una voz a lo lejos lo interrumpió

-¡Matt!- gritaba un hombre de cabellos castaños y aspecto cansado

-Es papa. Me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras sonreía- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- grito mientras se alejaba dejando a Kouji un tanto confundido

-Gracias- alcanzo a decir antes de ver desaparecer al niño en una camioneta gris, para ese momento los demás niños ya comenzaban a llegar.

Las clases comenzaron y la maestra entro a su salón acompañada de un niño que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos –Bueno niños este chico es Hizumi hiroto desde ahora estará con nosotros así que traten de llevarse bien con el-

-Hola a todos ^^- dijo el chico nuevo, hasta ese momento Kouji no se avía dado cuenta de que a su lado no se sentaba nadie (después de todo solo avía estado ahí un día ya que los otros dos los paso en el hospital) por lo que lo mas probable era…

-Koji ven un momento por favor- Kouji se levanto- Hiroto siéntate junto al que se acaba de parar

-Bien-

Cuando Kouji se acerco la maestra le dijo –Koji. Me entere de que estuviste en el hospital ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ya estoy bien gracias- dijo Kouji casi sin interés, lo cual extraño a la maestra; quizás era un poco tímido pero era un niño muy alegre, no le dio tiempo de seguir pensando por que Kouji regreso a su lugar al ver que la maestra dejaba de hablar

-Hola ^^ Creo que seremos compañeros-

-Si- dijo Kouji con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía al niño sentado junto a el era muya alto, tenia la cabeza cubierta con una pañoleta azul con rayas marrones por lo que no podía ver el color de su cabello y los ojos verdes, vestía sencillamente y parecía emanar alegría –Me llamo Koji- dijo por fin

En el recreo Kouji se avía ofrecido a enseñarle la escuela a Hiroto. Cuando terminaron se sentaron un rato ya que estaban muy cansados

-Gracias por mostrarme la escuela Koji-

-De nada ^^- ya se avía olvidado de toda la tristeza.

Kouji estaba muy feliz por que por fin tenía un amigo, y era un gran amigo, era alguien maduro, sonriente e inteligente y que además se preocupaba por los demás.

El día de escuela por fin llego a su fin y al salir Kouji recordó que tendría que regresar solo hasta su casa, no es que quedara tan lejos pero…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de esos pensamientos y comenzó a caminar.

En media hora llego a su casa, al parecer no estaba tan cerca como pensaba. Cuando llego escucho ruidos en el interior y se asusto, pero decidió abrir la puerta para verificar, al entrar todo se veía como siempre, pero noto que los ruidos venían de su cuarto así que subió sigilosamente para ver que provocaba esos ruidos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y al abrirla por completo no podía creer lo que veía… Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba… ¡Un pequeño cachorro! Era tan bonito, su pelo era café y tenia manchas negras en la punta de las orejas, la cola, el hocico y el estomago. Tenía un enorme moño rojo y en su mesita de noche avía una carta, la abrió con interés y leyó que decía (N/a: Si Kouji ya sabe leer, aunque aun le cuesta un poco pero sabe al fin y al cabo):

_Kouji:_

_Perdona por haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños y por tratarte de esa forma esta mañana, se que normalmente no te pongo mucha atención pero espero que sepas que te quiero como a nadie mas._

_Perdóname por que hoy no voy a llegar a tiempo para recibirte del kinder, tuve un compromiso muy importante que tuve que atender, pero te prometo que en la noche te llevare un enorme pastel de chocolate para compensar._

_Te quiero_

_PD: ¿Cómo se va a llamar?_

Cuando termino de leer Kouji se sintió muy feliz; ¡si se acordaba de su cumpleaños! Y además le avía regalado un hermoso perro con el que ya nunca mas se sentiría solo.

Volteo a verlo por un instante, el perrito simplemente lo olía con cuidado

*-Tu nombre va a ser Wolf- dijo Kouji felizmente –Como el de la caricatura que pasan en la tele -

Después de todo ese día no avía estado tan mal.

¡Ahora ya contaba con Wolf! En la noche llego Kousei con, como lo avía prometido un pastel de chocolate en las manos, pasaron el resto del día jugando y riendo y a Kouji le pareció que ese pastel era lo mas rico que avía comido jamás.

ACLARACIONES:

*No se si en alguna caricatura alguien se llame Wolf pero me pareció que era el nombre indicado para el perro de Kouji, después de todo el es un lobo solitario y se transforma en Lobomon (Wolfmon)

NOTAS FINALES: Hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Se que quedo algo melodramático pero es que así es como tenia planeado que quedara, pero después pensé _vamos kawaichan su papa no lo odia ponle un poco mas de color a su vida_ además en algún punto tenia que meter cuando le regalan a su perro por que ¿Todos recuerdan al perro que Kouji sacaba a pasear en los recuerdos de Kouichi no? A si, el niño rubio **es** el mismo matt de digimon Adventure solo que en su versión de 6 años, necesitaba ponerlo para un crosover entre temporadas que pienso hacer mas adelante.¡Comenten por favor !


	4. Chapter 4

Compensando por la espera he aquí otro capitulo

Capitulo 4

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Kouji había entrado al kinder, además ahora era un gran amigo de Hiroto, quien por cierto, pocas semanas después de su ingreso a la escuela descubrió que era un año mayor que la mayoría (Dos mayor que el) ya que había faltado un año completo por enfermedad.

De hecho eso no era lo único que había descubierto de su mejor amigo, tanto el como Hiroto se contaban todo por lo que ahora savia que su ex mejor amigo era el (Un simpático conejo de peluche) y que su cabello antes era color rojo (Según había visto en una foto) Pero extrañamente en la actualidad una vez que se quito la pañoleta descubrió que no tenia cabello, al preguntarle sobre ello el solo respondió que se lo tuvo que rapar por un mal corte.

Sobre su familia lo único que savia era que tenia un hermano mayor de nombre Sanosuke y vivía en un modesto apartamento junto a sus dos padres.

Ese día en específico a Kouji lo despertaron unos lenguetazos en la cara.

-¡Wolf!- exclamo entre risas mientras se comenzaba a vestir- ¡Vamos a desayunar!- dijo felizmente bajando a toda prisa con Wolf tratando de seguirle el paso, pero cuando bajo se asombro de no oír a su papa, se acerco a la mesa y encontró una nota:

_Kouji:_

_Ha surgido una reunión muy importante y me tuve que ir muy temprano así que por favor vete solo a la escuela._

_El desayuno ya esta hecho._

-"Qué extraño"- pensó Kouji pero Wolf comenzó a lamerle las manos trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad -¡Vamos a comer! *¬*-

En unos minutos llego a la escuela donde se encontró con su gran amigo

-Hola Kouji ^^- saludo Hiroto con su imperturbable sonrisa

-Hola- saludo también sonriente Kouji

Juntos entraron en el salón, al rato la señorita dijo que tenía que dar una noticia

-Bueno como seguro todos saben en una semana sera el día de las madres, nosotros actuaremos en un bailable para felicitarlas, ahora voy a repartir sus papeles- Todos se pusieron a pensar en que papeles les podían tocar, pero Kouji solo pensaba en si su mama querría ir a verlo actuar

-Hiroto pasa a sacar un papel de la bolsa para ver cual es tu papel- dijo la maestra Hiroto paso al frente y saco un papelito de una bolsa- ¿Y bien?-

*-Soy Pinocho ^^- dijo mientras regresaba a su lugar

-Bueno entonces ahora pasa tu Koji-

-Soy un payaso gruñón- dijo mientras veía su papelito

-Bien ya que todos pasaron les diré de que trata el bailable y saldremos a practicar un poco-

-¡Si!- dijeron todos.

A la salida Kouji supuso que Kousei no lo iba a ir a recoger así que el mismo se fue asía su casa.

En media hora ya había llegado, y, asombrado vio desde la calle como el coche de su papa acababa de llegar y se estaba estacionando

-¡Hola papa!- grito lleno de energía

-Hola Kouji- dijo su papa, parecía muy cansado pero Kouji no le dio importancia.

Una vez adentro Kouji comenzó a contarle los sucesos del día:

-Vamos a actuar en una bailable para el día de las madres, yo soy un payaso gruñón- dudo un momento antes de lo que iba a decir -papi ¿Tu crees que mama pueda venir a verme en el festival? Va a ser la primera vez que voy a salir en un bailable…-

-…No creo que pueda venir Koji- dijo nervioso Kousei

-Pero ¿Por qué no? La maestra dijo que todas las mamis van a venir ¿No puedes pedirle que venga? Por favor papi-

-No Koji. Ella no va a poder venir… siéntate por favor Koji tenemos que hablar-

Kouji ya estaba empezando a asustarse por la seriedad de su padre ¿Era mucho pedir que su madre viniera a verlo como a todos los demás?

-Kouji tu… ¿Sabes lo que significa cuando una persona esta muerta?- pregunto como que no quiere la cosa una vez se hubieron sentado

-No- contesto Kouji inocentemente

-Significa que esa persona se va muy lejos y ya no va a poder regresar jamás, por mucho que la extrañemos o necesitemos…- dijo despacio para que Kouji le entendiera

-Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver papi? Yo lo que quiero es que le pidas a mami si puede venir a verme-

-No Koji, no me estas entendiendo… lo que quiero decir es que… Koji tu mama esta muerta.- dijo muy quedito como si no quisiera que lo escuchara pero ya sin rodeos

Sin embargo Kouji si lo escucho, y bastante bien, todavía no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir que su mama estuviera muerta, pero las palabras de Kousei resonaron en su mente _ya no va a poder regresar jamás, por mucho que la extrañemos o necesitemos _¿Nunca podría ver a su mami? ¿No la iba a poder conocer como siempre había deseado?

-¿Es-esta mueta?- pregunto deseando que lo que creyó haber oído hubiera sido solo su imaginación

-Si, siento no habértelo dicho antes-

-No- dijo con lagrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas- No puede ser- dijo esta vez en un susurro, una duda lo asalto-¿Cómo m-mudio?- dijo con temor y sin saber muy bien como pronunciar esa palabra

Kousei no había pensado en que decirle ante esa pregunta así que pensó rápido y contesto –Murió cuando tu naciste-

Esa noche Kouji se fue muy triste a su habitación, su mama estaba muerta, nunca la iba a poder ver "_ya no va a poder regresar jamás, por mucho que la extrañemos o necesitemos" _no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Esa noche no durmió por sueño sino por el cansancio de tanto llorar.

Mientras tanto Kousei se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto pero ya no había marcha atrás, para Kouji ella ya estaba muerta y ya no lo podía cambiar, aunque… a lo mejor eso le ayudaba en los planes que tenia para el futuro…

El día del festival Kouji se levanto sin ganas ¿Para que ir si su mama no lo iba a ver, si nunca la iba a poder conocer? Pensando en eso se puso la ropa de payaso gruñón que su papa le había ayudado a hacer y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina lentamente

-¡Hola koji!- dijo su papa mientras le servia el desayuno

-Hola- dijo sin ganas, Kousei ya sabia que le pasaba pero no sabia que hacer, y además estaba el hecho de que…

-¿En serio quieres ir? ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?-

-Pero ya ensaye con mi clase y quiero salir con Hiroto-

-Esta bien… y Koji… cuando salgas quiero que te vengas pronto a casa para preparar tus cosas para la mudanza-

-¿mudanza?-

-Si me ofrecieron un empleo en Hikarigaoka y lo acepte así que mañana en la mañana nos vamos-

-Pero…- comenzó Kouji pero pensó- "No me quiero ir pero seguro que lo pondría triste" Esta bien "Tendré que despedirme de Hiroto"-

Kouji llego sin prisas a la escuela, no quería decirle a Hiroto

-¡Hola Kouji! ^^- dijo Hiroto pero se veía mas pálido que de costumbre, además de un poco cansado ¿O seria su imaginación?

-Hola- dijo tristemente

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Hiroto

-Me voy a mudar mañana- dijo Kouji tristemente

-¿En serio? ¡Te voy a extrañar! Mira que eres mi único amigo-

-Tu también-

-Pero no estés triste. Te daré el numero de mi casa para que sigamos en contacto ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Si!- dijo ya un poco mas contento

Hiroto pensó un poco -¡Ya se! Toma, para que me recuerdes- dijo un poco melancólico mientras le extendía su pañoleta, Kouji la miro un poco confundido

-¿Tu pañoleta? ¡Pero si es muy importante para ti! Ya que…-

-Precisamente por eso quiero que la tengas tu ^^-

Ese día Kousei no pudo ir a verlo ya que estaba preparando las cosas para la mudanza pero aun así se había divertido mucho, lo malo fue cuando se terminaron todas las actuaciones, se suponía que tenían que ir con su mama y darle el regalo que habían hecho en clases pero ¿A quien se lo iba a dar? Decidió no seguir viendo e irse a su casa.

Al llegar vio que casi todas las cosas estaban en cajas y fue a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Ya llegaste Kouji?- pregunto Kousei

-Si- dijo mientras subía las escaleras

En su cuarto lo esperaba Wolf oliendo con curiosidad las cajas vacías que su papa había dejado ahí y que dentro de nada estarían llenas de sus cosas…

Al parecer mudarse no era tan fácil como había pensado ya que tardo un buen rato, todavía le faltaban algunas cosas por guardar cuando escucho el repentino grito de Kousei

-¡Koji! ¡Baja un momento!-

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encontró a su padre igualmente apurado metiendo cosas en cajas

-Necesito que vayas a la tienda- le extendió una lista a Kouji

-Si papá- salio corriendo con dirección a la tienda mas cercana, que, para su suerte estaba apenas dando la vuelta a la calle, después de realizar las compras estaba a punto de regresar cuando algo llamo su atención, un par de chicos, quizás un año mayores que el hablaban entre ellos

-Pues mi vieja estuvo molestando todo el día con que arreglara mi cuarto-

-Eso no es nada, la mía me castigo por salir mal en un examen ¿Qué no entienden que es nuestra vida?-

Kouji pensó que si su mamá siguiera viva el nunca se quejaría así de ella y siempre le aria caso.

Con paso lento comenzó el regreso a su hogar, al entrar se encontró con que su papá estaba un poco de mejor humor

-Mañana nos vamos a las 8:00 así que te quiero listo a esas horas- le aviso mientras Kouji le entregaba la compra

-Si papa-

Ese día Kouji se despertó temprano para estar listo a las 8:00, a esas horas el camión de la mudanza ya había llegado y comenzaban a subir las cosas en cajas, Kouji los veía pasar sentado en la escalera con Wolf echado a un lado.

-Ya nos vamos Koji, vete subiendo al auto- le dijo Kousei

-Si papi- dijo mientras el y Wolf subían al auto de su padre, ahí llevaban algunas cosas que eran un poco frágiles para ir en el camión de mudanzas.

Poco antes de irse apareció un agitado Hiroto

-¡Espera Koji!- grito mientras recobraba el aliento y se acercaba a la ventana del auto

-¿Hiroto? ¿Qué pasa?-

-quería… darte… esto- dijo dándole una caja mientras recuperaba el aire, al parecer había venido corriendo, Kouji la iba a abrir cuando dijo -¡No! Ábrela cuando llegues a Hikarigaoka es para que nunca te sientas solo- dijo dándole una de sus características sonrisas

-¡Gracias! Te prometo que lo abriré en cuanto llegue-

-Adiós- dijo dándole un abrazo a través de la ventana para después marcharse corriendo

Pocos minutos después su papa subió al auto y emprendieron la marcha ¿Cómo seria Hikarigaoka? ¿Lograría hacer algún amigo ahí? quizás, pero nunca se olvidaría de Hiroto.

veía pasar el camino variando un poco el paisaje pero al poco tiempo se quedo completamente dormido… cuando despertara ya se encontrarían en Hikarigaoka…

ACLARACIONES: *En esta parte hablan sobre un bailable llamado "El baile de los muñecos" si no mal recuerdo, por eso es que tienen ese tipo de papeles, es un bailable que yo hice en el kinder y en el que mi mejor amigo hacia de payaso gruñón.

NOTAS FINALES: y otro capitulo llega a su fin, sobre los planes para el futuro que tiene Kousei creo que es algo un poco obvio que se trata de casarse con la madrastra de Kouji. Habrá un pequeño reencuentro en la nueva ciudad ¿Ya descubrieron con quien? Por cierto ¿Alguna idea sobre el regalo de Hiroto?


	5. Chapter 5

¡NO MERESCO SU PERDON! T.T ¿Ase cuanto que no continuo? ¡GOME NE! P-pero lo que pasa es que al maestro le dio por dejar tarea que terminaba todo el dia en acabar y para cuando me conectaba a Internet (osea en la noche) se vuelve TAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN lenta que no cargaba fanfiction T.T La buena noticia seria que, al tener ya Internet en mi casa podre (o eso espero U.U) continuar tanto miércoles como sabado.

Y, esperando que aun alla alguien leyendo (T.T) gracias por sus reviews (Que ya encontrare tiempo para contestar en mi perfil) y vamos por el capitulo!

Capitulo 5 Nueva casa, nueva vida

Comenzó a despertarse con mucha pesadez, abrió los ojos lentamente intentando reconocer el lugar en el que estaba y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que aun estaba en el auto de su papa con Wolf a su lado.

Al parecer todavía no llegaban a Hikarigaoka así que no se había dormido mucho tiempo. Se asomo por la ventana para ver el paisaje era una ciudad común y corriente muy parecida a Shibuya. De pronto su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Ya te despertaste?-

-Si- dijo mientras bostezaba

-Esa que se ve ahí es nuestra nueva casa- dijo su papa mientras señalaba una casa que, al parecer de Kouji era demasiado grande y a la cual se acercaban cada vez mas. Era de color azul, de dos pisos y un pequeño jardín.

En unos momentos ya estaban frente a esas enormes puertas, Kousei le dijo que fuera a buscar un cuarto que le gustara y que fuera acomodando sus cosas. Su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso.

Al llegar al que seria su cuarto noto que ya estaba amueblado y solo faltaba acomodar sus cosas, al ver su nueva cama recordó algo; esa noche no iba a poder dormir ya que se tenia que acostumbrar a su nueva cama, su nuevo cuarto, su nueva casa, su nueva vida.

Olvido esos pensamientos cuando oyó que tocaban a su puerta

-¡Pasa!-

-¿Te gusta tu cuarto?-

-Si ^^-

-Bueno hoy y mañana no iré a trabajar ya que me dieron libres estos días para poder acomodar mi nueva casa y…- siguió por un buen rato Kousei con su discurso

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Kousei se le quedo viendo extrañado ante esta pregunta

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cuánto vamos a quedarnos en esta casa?- pregunto con tristeza

-3 semanas-

Kouji se sorprendió mucho

-¡Pero eso es muy poco!-

-¡Koji! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que grites, quizás sea poco tiempo pero es el plazo que me dieron para estar aquí- dijo intentando sonar comprensivo

-Perdón…- murmuro arrepentido

-Pasado mañana comenzaras a ir al kinder, aunque solo falta una semana para salir -

-Si papi-

-Y… vas a tener que ir tu solo ya que yo voy a trabajar desde muy temprano y tampoco te voy a poder recoger ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si-

-Bien bajare a hacer la cena- Kouji vio como su papa desaparecía por la escalera.

Como lo supuso esa noche no pudo dormir.

Al despertar no tenia ganas de levantarse se sentía muy triste y cansado.

De pronto recordó que tenia que hacer dos cosas muy importantes, primero abrir la caja que Hiroto le había dado, fue corriendo a buscarla y la abrió rápidamente encontrándose con ¡El señor Usagui! Hiroto le había regalado a su otro mejor amigo pero al menos no se sentiría solo, lo abrazo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento sintiendo un poco de tristeza que no pudo reconocer, pero recordó la segunda cosa importante ¡Llamar a Hiroto y contarle sobre su nueva casa! Bajo corriendo a la sala donde había visto que había un teléfono.

-Voy a llamar a Hiroto- le aviso a Kousei

Marco el numero que le habían dado y espero impaciente a que le contestaran

-Residencia Hizumi ¿Qué desea?-

-¿Se encuentra Hiroto? Soy un amigo suyo, Koji-

-…- silencio al otro lado de la línea

-¿Pasa algo?-

-… dime Kouji ¿Esta tu papi en casa?- esa pregunta extraño a Kouji ¿Para que querrían a su papá? El solo quería hablar con Hiroto y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba

-¡papá!- llamo Kouji tapando con una mano el teléfono

-¿Qué pasa?-

Kouji le extendió el teléfono aun extrañado –Marque a la casa de Hiroto y quien contesto quiere hablar contigo-

A Kousei también le intrigo así que se apresuro a contestar

-Habla Kousei Minamoto ¿Qué desea?-

-Sr. Minamoto Soy una vecina de los señores Hizumi y… creo que debo comunicarle una noticia para su hijo-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-¿Esta enterado de que Hiroto estaba enfermo?-

-No lo sabia ¿Le ocurrió algo?-

-… Hiroto-kun… mu-murió ase unas horas-

Kousei no supo que contestar mientras veía de reojo como su hijo se entretenía moviendo los pies de un lado a otro esperando para hablar con su mejor amigo, no, su único amigo ¿Cómo se lo diría ahora?

-¿Sr. Minamoto? ¿Sigue ahí?-

-S-si perdone. Gracias por avisarnos- sin decir mas corto la llamada y comenzó a masajearse la sien pensando en como le explicaría eso ahora a su hijo de 6 años

-¿Qué quería papi? ¿No estaba Hiroto?-

-No Koji es que…- se agacho asta quedar a su altura y puso una mano sobre su hombro, la verdad sea dicha a él no se le daba muy bien eso de mostrar sus sentimientos y consolar a los demás- Mira, hay veces en que las personas que queremos se alejan de nosotros…-

-¿Cómo cuando me mude lejos de Hiroto?-

-Algo así pero… a veces por mucho que un amigo te quiera no pueden volver a verse…-

-Papi ¿Paso algo?- pregunto ya empezando a sospechar Kouji, esa platica le sonaba muy parecida a la referente a su madre

-Kouji… veras… Hiroto… se convirtió en un angelito, ahora va a vivir en el cielo, ahí va a poder jugar con otros angelitos y no se preocupara de nada, siempre va a estar muy feliz-

-¿Angelito?- Kouji lo vio confuso

-Si- explico un poco mas seguro *al ver que su hijo no se alteraba, pero después sin querer metió la pata- Igual que tu mami-

Kouji abrió los ojos asustado

-¿Esta muerto?- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro

Kousei no contesto nada y Kouji lo interpreto como una afirmación

-¡No!- grito Kouji -¡El me dijo que siempre seriamos amigos!-

-Y lo serán- intento calmarlo Kousei- Ustedes siempre serán amigos-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tu dijiste que cuando alguien muere ya nunca lo vuelves haber!- y tras decir esto Kouji echo a correr asía la calle

-¡Koji espera!- grito Kousei mientras comenzaba a seguirlo

Kouji corría y corría, no sabia hacia donde estaba yendo solo sabia que necesitaba estar solo.

-"¿Por qué?"- Era la pregunta que atosigaba su mente- "¿Por qué las personas que mas quiero tienen que morir?"- no pudo evitar llorar desconsolado mientras aun corría-primero mama… y ahora Hiroto- dijo entrecortando las palabras por las lagrimas, en ese momento como no veía para donde iba choco con otra persona cayendo ambos al suelo

-¡Oye fíjate!- exclamo el otro chico, Kouji levanto la cara y no supo por que pero ese chico se le hacia familiar, era un niño rubio como de diez años con una penetrante mirada azul

-Perdón- exclamo un poco ido intentando recordar donde lo avía visto antes

El otro niño pareció desconcertarse al ver sus lagrimas

-¿Estas perdido?- le pregunto como que no quiere la cosa

-No, creo…- comento viendo a su alrededor

El rubio bufo fastidiado -¿Crees?-

Kouji siguió viendo a su alrededor –No recuerdo muy bien como llegue aquí…- comento acabándose de dar cuenta el mismo de la situación, pero le desconcertó cuando el otro chico se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta

-Como sea. No tengo tiempo para que decidas si te perdiste o no.- aclaro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección por la que Kouji creía había llegado después de huir de Kousei.

Kouji no supo por que pero corrió a alcanzar al otro chico

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo jalándolo de la manga

-¡Suéltame!- contesto el otro agresivamente, lo cual asusto a Kouji, al ver la cara que había puesto el chico suavizo un poco su tono de voz y suspiro- ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿P-podrías… decirme donde queda la calle Tsubasa?- pregunto todavía un poco intimidado

El mayor volvió a suspirar y dio media vuelta echando a andar, Kouji pensó que lo volvería a dejar atrás cuando oyó su voz

-Sígueme.-

ºººººººººº

El trayecto resulto ser agradable, no sabia por que, pero, pese a que iban en silencio no era uno incomodo sino uno de esos que no tienes ganas de romper nunca. De pronto su acompañante hablo por primera vez.

-Esa es la calle- señalo el lugar que, efectivamente Kouji pudo reconocer

-¡Muchas gracias- contesto feliz de haber podido volver pero aun mas triste por Hiroto

El mayor lo vio de reojo

-Oye niño…- lo llamo

-¿Si?-

-Eh… No nada.- desvió por fin la mirada con un leve sonrojo comenzándose a alejar de nuevo

-¡Muchas gracias!- le grito Kouji

El niño rubio desvió su mirada al cielo, ya era de noche y unas cuantas estrellas iluminaban la penetrante oscuridad

**-No, gracias a ti…- susurro sin que Kouji pudiera oírlo pero dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que si pudo alcanzar a ver.

De pronto Kouji escucho el grito de Kousei a lo lejos

-¡Hijo! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo abrazando a Kouji

-Papi- dijo aun melancólico

-Vamos a casa para que te calmes- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se alejaba de ahí cargándolo lentamente

Al llegar a casa Kousei le dijo que no estaba bien que saliera corriendo de esa forma

-¿Qué pasaría si te hubieras perdido? ¡No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe al ver que salías corriendo de esa forma! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?- pregunto mientras zarandeaba sus hombros al ver que tenia la vista fija en el piso

-No estuve ahí.- murmuro muy bajo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kousei soltándolo

-¡No estuve ahí!- dijo mientras levantaba la cara mostrando sus lagrimas -¡Era mi amigo! Y y-yo no estuve con el…- dijo mientras volvía a bajar la vista tristemente

-Koji…- susurro comprensivo Kousei

Definitivamente esa noche de nuevo no iba a poder dormir.

ACLARACIONES:*Lo que Kousei no sabe es que Kouji no le esta entendiendo ni jota XD

** ¿Qué por que agradece Matt? (Por cierto, SI, es Matt) Por que por unos momentos pudo sentirse de nuevo como ese hermano mayor que tanto extrañaba ser ya que Kouji le sigue recordando a TK…

NOTAS FINALES: ¡Mate a Hiroto! O.O… T.T No salio mucho pero me caía bien… snif snif pero así quería que quedara, así se resuelve el por que de la aparencia de Hiroto, en el proximo capitulo se explicaran las causas de su muerte ¡Dejen reviews por favor T^T!


	6. Chapter 6

NOTAS INICIALES: ¡Hola! Creo que todos creen que no e continuado -.- (Rodeada de rayitas negras tipo anime en un rincón) me lo meresco, lo se pero, el punto es que aquí esta la conti, ya se que se suponia seria el miércoles pero… ¡Gome Nassai! Y por cierto quiero aclarar que en el sueño de Kouji lo que esta entre comillas es lo que recuerda estando dormido

Capitulo 6 El funeral

Ese domingo Kouji se levanto con tristeza había sido invitado al funeral de su mejor amigo. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, iba a bajar a la sala cuando se encontró con algo encima de su mesita de noche; la pañoleta de Hiroto. La tomo entre sus manos con mucho cuidado como si sintiera que en cualquier momento podía deshacerse y se la guardo en el bolsillo, debía bajar ya o se les aria tarde para salir.

Al bajar su papa, *vestido con una chamarra blanca y un pantalón del mismo color le sirvió el desayuno, el también vestía un pantalón con un suéter blancos

-¿Estas listo?- le dijo Kousei una vez termino su desayuno

Kouji solo se limito a asentir en silencio.

El viaje en auto duro muchas horas, por eso había tenido que salir desde temprano.

En el lugar no había mas que adultos, Kouji era el único niño.

**La ceremonia inicio y llego la parte en que el ataúd era bajado a la fosa, Kouji jamás había ido a un funeral pero supuso que ahí adentro estaba su tan querido amigo, un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando la madre de Hiroto arrojo un puño de tierra y posteriormente los encargados sepultaban aquel pequeño ataúd, no lo había notado pero gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas dejándole una sucias marcas, su papa apretó su hombro con fuerza como queriéndole transmitir valor.

-iré a darle el pésame a la señora Hizumi ¿vienes?- le pregunto Kousei, Kouji solo o acompaño por que vio lo destrozada que estaba la señora, los adultos comenzaron a hablar un poco hasta que llego el sr. Hizumi

-Me alegra que hallas podido venir Koji- dijo a modo de saludo, Kouji ya había ido varias veces a la casa de Hiroto y era muy querido por sus padres- Seguro que a Hiroto le hubiera gustado-

-Disculpe señor Hizumi pero Koji y yo mismo hemos tenido esta duda ¿De que murió?- dijo Kousei

-Tenia leucemia- dijo con un perceptible dolor en los ojos- Intentamos el transplante de medula pero su cuerpo la rechazo y…- dijo comenzando a llorar

-Entiendo… gracias por decírnoslo- dijo Kousei

Mientras tanto Kouji veía a su alrededor, el no sabia que era leucemia pero debía ser algo terrible para haber matado a alguien como Hiroto… Mientras veía a la gente un chico de unos quince años, de cabellera roja como la de su amigo llamo su atención, sigiloso se acerco a él

-¿Tu eres Sanosuke?- se agacho donde estaba el adolescente

-Si ¿Tu quien eres?- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

-Soy Kouji Minamoto, soy amigo de Hiroto- dijo esto ultimo apenas en un susurro, al no recibir respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante, este parecía tener la mirada perdida -¿Estas bien?-

-¿¡Como quieres que este bien!?- le grito el otro llamando la atención de la gente alrededor- ¡Mi hermanito esta muerto!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos –Es mi culpa- susurro tan bajo que solo Kouji lo escucho mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas

-¿Por qué?-

-El doctor dijo que quizás… un transplante de medula lo salvaría, el tenia miedo pero yo… yo le prometí que todo saldría bien… le di de mi propia medula pero…- volvió a callar por las lagrimas, Kouji entendió menos de la mitad pero, por lo poco que entendía le parecía que el chico solo quería ayudar a su hermano

-¡No fue tu culpa!- dijo con firmeza, el otro chico lo vio confundido- Tu querías ayudarlo-

-P-pero si yo no lo hubiera animado…-

-Por lo menos lo intentaste- se puso de pie Kouji para verlo directo a la cara- No quisiste renunciar, seguiste intentándolo-

-…gracias- susurro el chico conmovido mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kouji, este se sentía extraño pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien.

Después de despedirse de Sanosuke se fue con Kousei y decidieron volver ya a casa.

Iban a salir del cementerio después de dejar sus condolencias a la familia cuando, apenas cruzar la reja a Kouji le empezó a fallar la respiración, callo de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho dejando muy alarmado a Kousei quien rápidamente llamo a una ambulancia que se llevo a Kouji al hospital mas cercano.

Era la segunda vez que le pasaba esto…

Una vez que estabilizaron a Kouji este se quedo dormido por el cansancio…

_Sueño de Kouji en Kouji`s POV_

_¿Dónde estoy? Todo se ve muy oscuro pero al mismo tiempo familiar… como si ya hubiera estado antes aquí… ya recuerdo si estuve aquí aquella vez en la que casi muero…_

_Aun recuerdo claramente todo lo que vi…_

_***"Estaba en este mismo sitio oscuro cuando de pronto una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar, me acerque a ella y me vi, me vi al lado de una señora de largo cabello negro y ojos azules ¿Ella seria mi mama? Entonces ¿Realmente me había muerto? Pero ¿Cómo es que podía estar aquí y junto a ella al mismo tiempo? En la imagen parecía muy feliz jugando con mi mama… me dieron ganas de acercarme a ella cuando de pronto escuche su voz_

_-Jugaremos luego… ahora tengo que hacer la comida Kouichi-_

_¿Kouichi? ¿Quién es ese niño tan parecido a mi? ¿Por qué el esta con mi mama? ¡No es justo! Yo también quiero estar con ella ¿Por qué yo no puedo?_

_Kouichi_

_Ese es el nombre de el niño que disfruta con mi mami en mi lugar… de pronto el pecho comenzó a dolerme fuertemente ¡Duele! Grito pero mi mama no me oye, sigue muy feliz jugando con ese otro niño… mami… quisiera estar con tigo…"_

_Ahora estoy de nuevo en esta enorme oscuridad… pero ahora ni siquiera puedo ver a mi mama… ni tampoco a ese niño… ahora si estoy completamente solo…_

ACLARACIONES: *Según tengo entendido cuando el difunto es un niño la gente se viste de blanco en ves de negro por que todavía es un angelito

**No se nada sobre los funerales orientales y casi nada de los occidentales así que por favor si hay algún detalle incorrecto ignórenlo

***Aquí por fin se aclara el sueño del capitulo 2

NOTAS FINALES: T.T sigo triste por Hiroto (¿Pero que clase de desnaturalizado escribe esto? P) al final el pobre tenia leucemia, como se hacia la quimioterapia se ponía el pañuelo en la cabeza para que no notaran que había perdido el cabello. Snif snif este es el ultimo capitulo de lo que e autodenominado la primera temporada y comenzara la siguiente; la primaria antes del digimundo ¡Dejen su comentario para saber que opinan! T.T


	7. Chapter 7

NOTAS INICIALES: Aclarar que en este capitulo (Y quizas algunos siguientes o.O) la madrastra de Kouji parece villana de novela pero es por que Kouji, en su imaginación de "hijo unico" que toda su vida a sido el centro de las relaciones de su padre asi la ve.

Capitulo 1

Amanecía en la ciudad de Kyoto, un pequeño niño de seis años se levantaba perezosamente, junto a el su fiel y único amigo Wolf bostezaba mostrando todos los colmillos.

-Buenos días Wolf- le dijo entre bostezos Kouji obviamente sin esperar respuesta por parte del perro, salio de su cuarto y se dio una rápida ducha, iba a hacer su desayuno cuando se le ocurrió voltear a ver su reloj… ¡Las 7:50! Debía volar si quería llegar a tiempo a su escuela, por experiencia sabia que llegar tarde el primer día de clases no era nada bueno.

Dejo de pensar en eso para salir corriendo asía su nueva escuela.

Al llegar busco rápidamente su salón y entro justo antes de que sonara la campana, rápidamente busco un asiento y acomodo sus cosas. En ese momento el maestro izo su aparición en el salón.

-Buenos días niños yo soy su maestro Kazemaru- dijo aquel hombre de abundante barba negra y piel extremadamente pálida

-Buenos días- dijeron todos los niños al unísono

El lugar al lado de Kouji estaba vació, lo cual lo decepciono un poco.

Las clases pasaron tan rápido como cualquier primer día, entre las reglas y presentaciones hasta que llego la hora del recreo.

Kouji espero a que el salón se vaciara un poco y salio a paso lento, avía salido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de prepararse un almuerzo, ojala hiciera algún amigo para que le convidara un poco como a veces solía hacerlo Hiroto. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo por donde iba y choco contra un enorme árbol. Los niños estallaron en risas y Kouji no sabia donde meter la cara.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto uno aun entre risas

-S-si- contesto adolorido mientras se sobaba la nariz y caminaba asía una jardinera que avía por ahí donde se sentó para ver jugar a los demás niños, entonces vio algo que le llamo la atención; unos niños como de su edad y algunos mas grandes jugaban al fútbol, pero al parecer les faltaba un jugador ya que un chico que parecía mayor gritaba si alguien quería jugar con ellos, un poco temeroso se acerco asía ellos y le pregunto al que avía estado gritando:

-¿Puedo jugar?-

-Si ¿Por qué no?- contesto el otro encogiéndose de hombros- Vas con ellos dijo señalando a un grupo de chicos.

El juego comenzó y Kouji no avía tocado ni una sola ves el balón, la verdad es que no se le daba muy bien el fútbol pero quiso jugar para conseguir hacer amigos. De pronto el balón llego a sus pies, los equipos iban empatados y ya casi era la hora de entrar por lo que el equipo que anotara primero obtendría la victoria casi segura, pateo el balón asía la portería y… parecía que se avía levantado con el pie izquierdo ya que el portero la paro con facilidad y se la paso a alguien de su equipo que corrió asía la portería y le metió tremendo patadon que, el portero de su equipo que era un niño muy pequeño de estatura no pudo parar, logrando así el otro equipo el gol de la victoria, en ese momento la campana sonó anunciando que el recreo avía terminado

-¡Perdimos!- dijo triste un niño del salón de Kouji

-¡Ganamos!- gritaba el otro equipo

Kouji no dijo nada y camino asía su salón, por eso no le gustaba jugar al fútbol.

Ese día era lunes así que su papa volvería un poco temprano, eso era en parte bueno y en parte malo…

El coche de su papa se estaciono fuera de la escuela y Kouji subió rápidamente

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Kousei aunque Kouji savia que quería decir ¿Cuántos amigos hiciste?

-Bien-

-¿Hiciste algún amigo?- pregunto su papa pasando al ataque directo

-Aun no… pero quizás mañana si- contesto Kouji un poco ilusionado

-Bueno… Hoy te quiero arreglado a las cinco en punto ¿si? Va a venir alguien muy importante-

-Bueno- dijo Kouji mientras bajaba del auto cuando llegaron a su nueva casa, apenas era su segundo día ahí y vivirían por una semana en ese sitio –Adiós- le grito a su papa cuando el auto se alejaba –"¿Quién será la persona que va a venir?"-

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 4:30

-¡Se me va a hacer tarde!- grito asustando a Wolf

-¿Guau?- le ladro en respuesta

-Papa dijo que hoy iba a venir alguien importante- le explico a su confundida mascota

-¿Guau?-

-No se quien es- (Kouji le entiende a su perro … yo también le entiendo a mi gato

-.-U)

Kouji se dio un rápido baño y se vistió elegantemente, de pronto oyó que llegaba el auto de su padre

-Ya llegamos Koji- grito Kousei

-¡Ya voy!- respondió desde su cuarto Kouji

Al bajar pudo ver a su papa parado en la entrada ayudando a una mujer que nunca antes avía visto, tenia el cabello corto de color café y usaba lentes, a primera vista parecía una buena persona.

-Koji ¿Qué esperas para saludar?-

-S-si Buenas tardes- dijo asiendo una leve reverencia

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Koji. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Satomi- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza

-Bien hoy cenaremos en un restaurante así que vamonos ya- eso si le extraño a Kouji, su papa nunca lo llevaba a restaurantes ¿Estaría pasando algo y no se avía dado cuenta?

En unos minutos llegaron a dicho restaurante, era muy elegante dicho sea de paso. La tal Satomi parecía muy feliz con tantos lujos y eso no le dio buena espina a Kouji. Tomaron asiento en una mesa para 3 y Kousei y Satomi comenzaron a platicar sin prestarle verdadera atención a Kouji. De pronto Satomi pregunto:

-y ¿Cómo vas en la escuela Koji?- al principio Kouji no entendió que hablaban con el. Pero cuando comprendió respondió

-Bien- intentando no sonar cortante

-Me alegro pero Seguro que vas primero en tu clase ¿No?- dijo sonriendo con malicia. A Kouji le recorrió un escalofrió

-Por desgracia no. No e querido presionarlo demasiado en ese sentido.- comento por primera vez Kousei

-Pero Kousei querido ¿No piensas en el futuro del niño?- Kouji quedo mudo ¿querido? ¿De donde venia tanta confianza entre ellos? Kousei le susurro algunas palabras a Satomi y comento

-Aunque no te aria daño mejorar tus notas- mientras lo veía fijamente. Para suerte de Kouji el camarero llego y la platica quedo de lado.

No volvieron a hablar directamente sobre el y llego el camino de vuelta a casa, al bajar Kouji se despidió e iba a subir a su cuarto cuando

-Espera necesito hablar contigo, espérame adentro, voy en un minuto- kouji obedeció y se sentó en la sala a esperar, minutos después Kousei entro -¿Qué te pareció Satomi?- a Kouji le extraño la pregunta -¿En que sentido?- contesto para salir de dudas –Como persona- le respondió Kousei –La verdad me da mala espina como veía todos los lujos del restaurante- -Ya veo… ¿Y si comenzaras a tratar mas con ella crees que eso cambiaria?- pregunto como que no quiere la cosa, Kouji tenia un mal presentimiento -¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pasa algo?- Kousei tomo aire-Me voy a casar con ella-

NOTAS FINALES: Arrancamos con la segunda parte. Satomi siempre me pareció que se asía la mosca muerta, no se por que pero me cae mal ¬¬.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTAS INICIALES: Puf he vuelto! Pensé que jamas volveria por aquí T.T

Perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo… claro si aun alguien lee esto -.-u

Como ya escribi en mi perfil había tenido problemas con el internet y luego con la propia pagina.

Pero si alguien aun esta leyendo esto pues entonces ¡adelante! (Por cierto como ahora ya tengo internet en mi casa la actualización será cada sábado)

Capitulo 2

Kousei tomo aire-Me voy a casar con ella-

Kouji abrió enormemente los ojos, no se esperaba esa noticia, aun sorprendido pregunto

-¿Qué te que?-

-Me voy a casar Koji.-

-¡Pero por que! Yo…-

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Koji, solo te aviso- dijo determinado

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué te tienes que casar? ¡Estamos bien solos!-

-¡No es por eso! La amo ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo veía a los ojos

-¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Pretendes que acepte a una desconocida?-

-No. Por eso voy a esperar un año para que se conozcan- al ver que Kouji iba a replicar dijo- La decisión ya esta tomada- mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Kouji también se fue asía su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se resbalo por ella asta quedar sentado, se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas- "Mama… Aunque no te conocí te prometo que jamás te remplazaran en mi corazón… no los dejare… no la dejare"- en su mirada se veía una extraña mezcla de decisión y tristeza, de pronto sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y una duda asalto su mente- "¿Desde ase cuanto salen? ¿Por qué papa no me lo avía dicho? savia que a veces salía sin avisar pero pensaba que seria por sus muchas reuniones de trabajo pero…"- Kouji siguió llorando por un buen rato, esperando, esperando que Kousei le dijera que era broma, esperando que lo consolara, esperando ver a su madre, pero el savia que ninguna de esas cosas iba a pasar, de pronto hoyo unos rasguños en la puerta. La abrió aun llorando y dejo pasar a Wolf para después cerrar la puerta. El perrito comenzó a lamer fielmente las manitas de su amo -¿Tu si me entiendes verdad Wolf?- susurro al oído de su mejor amigo… recordó algo de golpe y se acerco a su cama, de debajo saco una caja que abrió rápidamente, adentro tenia todo tipo de cosas, entre ellas una pañoleta y un conejo de peluche, tomo al conejo y se acostó en su cama, Kouji abrazo a Wolf que se hecho a su lado con una mano y con la otra al señor Usagui y se quedo profundamente dormido, rendido por el llanto y la tristeza.

Por toda la semana Kouji no supo nada de la tal Satomi, incluso llego a pensar que avía sido una pesadilla pero una foto que su papa tenia en el auto de ella lo regreso a la realidad. Ahora era momento de mudarse. Como era costumbre Kouji no avía hecho ningún amigo, ya se comenzaba a cansar de intentarlo. Se acerco a Kousei para preguntar a donde se irían esta vez, comenzaba a pensar que ya conocía todo Japón a su joven edad

-New York, esta en Estados Unidos- explico Kousei mientras terminaba de empacar –Tengo que cubrir un reportaje ahí; será solo por un par de semanas-

-y ¿Dónde esta Estados Unidos?- pregunto sacando el mapa en el que registraba que ciudades avía visitado. Kousei señalo en el mapa- Aquí y- señalando otro punto- Aquí es New York- Kouji miro con asombro el mapa ¡Estaba demasiado lejos de Japón!

-¿Y como se llega a Estados Unidos?-

-En avión-

-¿Y como vamos a llevar todas las cosas?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-No nos llevaremos todo; la casa que me van a prestar ya esta amueblada así que solo llevaremos la ropa y algunas otras cosas- Kouji lo vio sorprendido.

Al día siguiente subieron a un avión, Kouji estaba nervioso ya que nunca avía subido a uno y Wolf iba junto a las maletas. El avión comenzó su marcha por la pista y en unos momentos emprendió el vuelo

-Toma- dijo Kousei dándole un diccionario Japonés-Ingles que Kouji comenzó a leer con cuidado

-"¡El ingles es extraño! Lo bueno es que en la primaria ya me enseñaron lo básico" (N/a: A mi me daban ingles en primero y segundo) esta vez si estaba emocionado de mudarse, después de todo conocería otro país y no sabría nada de Satomi por un buen tiempo. Poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo a Kouji, no quería perderse el paisaje nocturno pero al final término dormido con su pequeña mochila en los brazos, Ahí llevaba su caja de tesoros de los momentos más felices de su vida, presentía que ya no iba a meterle mas cosas a la caja por un buen tiempo.

NOTAS FINALES: Desde que me entere de que Kouji tenía una madrastra pensé que su reacción no fue precisamente "¡Que bueno papi!" al enterarse de los planes de Kousei. Pienso que fue uno de los momentos mas difíciles de su vida junto con el de "saber" que su madre "estaba muerta" Apareció el señor Usagui =B creo que me e encariñado con el, lo bueno es que a el no puedo matarlo T.T


	9. Chapter 9

Si lo se ¡matenme! De nuevo no subi capitulo el sábado -.- ¡Ah! Antes que lo olvide gracias por lo de la ortografía; me olvide de revisar el capitulo pasado U.U y como dije acerca de los primeros… ¿Alguien podría decirme como editarlos? U/U. Dejando eso de lado este si lo revise, espero que no se me haya pasado nada pero bueno si es asi por favor avísenme.

Oh y sobre matar al sr Usagui ¡Miedo! O.o no lo había pensado ¿¡Porque todo en esta vida puede morir!? Snif Snif T.T

A y lo que está en _manuscrita_ es dicho en inglés (Creo que así se entiende mejor)

Kouji despertó lentamente, volteo asía el techo y no lo reconoció, sentía que su cama se movía… ¿¡Se movía?! Abrió de golpe los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un auto, volteo a ver el asiento del frente y vio a Kousei que le daba indicaciones a otra persona en inglés.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto bostezando

-¡Por fin despiertas! Vamos de camino a mi nueva oficina para que me digan dónde está la casa que me proporciona *el canal- le dijo Kousei

Kouji tuvo curiosidad y se asomó por la ventana. New York era una gran ciudad donde la gente caminaba aprisa y de mal humor, o al menos así le pareció a él. En una media hora llegaron a la cadena donde trabajaba su papá, este le dijo al taxista:

_**-Espere aquí, ya regreso-_ y el conductor asintió, Kouji no savia que su padre hablara inglés, este lo volteo a ver y le dijo- Tu bájate conmigo- Kouji obedeció y salió del auto con su mochila en su mano.

Caminaron aprisa asía el enorme edificio y Kousei se dirigió a una oficina dejándolo en una especie de sala de espera. Kouji veía curioso todo a su alrededor, quería ver que tanta diferencia avía entre Japón y Estados Unidos.

Estaba en serio muy aburrido y empezando a quedarse dormido de nuevo cuando POR FIN Kousei apareció

-Vámonos- le dijo y regresaron al taxi donde el señor los esperaba con impaciencia. Una hora después llegaron a una zona residencial y se detuvieron frente a una de las casas. Después de ayudarles a bajar algunas maletas el señor taxista se fue. Entraron a la nueva casa cuando Kouji hoyo un ladrido

-¡Wolf!- grito corriendo asía la pequeña jaula para perros en la que se hallaba su mejor amigo –Parece

que el canal nos mandó nuestro equipaje- dijo Kousei mostrándole una maleta. Kouji comenzó a recorrer la casa y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez no era una enorme mansión sino una casa más bien modesta, esto lo hizo feliz ya que en realidad detestaba estar en enormes casas en las que se podía sentir la soledad de sus frías paredes, esta se parecía más a un hogar. Kousei le había dicho que como solo iban a estar dos semanas ahí no había necesidad de inscribirlo en algún colegio, por lo que los primeros días se dedicó a estudiar el inglés. Al tercer día se aburrió de estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes sabiendo del exterior solo a través de las ventanas. Decidió que al día siguiente daría una vuelta por los alrededores. Esa noche cuando Kousei llego se lo comento

-¿Salir? Pero Koji no conoces la ciudad y te puedes perder-

-No me alejare… por favor me aburro mucho estando aquí- dijo sinceramente y después pensó usar su comodín- Además aquí no puedo hacer amigos, seguro que si me dejas ir a algún parque puedo conocer a alguien- kouji savia que eso bastaría para convencerlo; si algo no había cambiado en todos estos años era que Kousei quería que Kouji tuviera amigos.

-¿Amigos he?- murmuro para sí mismo Kousei- De acuerdo pero no te alejes mucho.-

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!-

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para salir a conocer el lugar, recordaba haber visto un parque cuando llegaron así que tomo rumbo asía donde creía que quedaba.

Al parecer recordaba bien porque después de caminar un poco llego hasta dicho parque, era un sitio muy bonito, tenía muchas fuentes de agua cristalina y muchos árboles.

Decidió dar algunas vueltas mientras respiraba el aire que tanto anhelaba.

De pronto llego a una zona donde había juegos infantiles, un grupo de niños jugaban ahí. Él siempre quiso tener amigos, pero por su timidez no podía acercárseles, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, no podía seguir así ¡Iba a intentar por todos los medios conseguir amigos!

ACLARACIONES: *Imaginemos que Kousei puede ser tanto reportero de periódico como de televisión

NOTAS FINALES: Aquí queda otro capítulo ¡Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Aunque no se los conteste directamente créanme que los leo e intento tomar en cuenta sus críticas o sugerencias ¡Gracias por ayudar a esta autora a mejorar y a este fic a convertirse en una buena historia!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	10. Aviso 2

(Viendo disimuladamente a los lados, todo esta completamente solitario) Emm… hola n/./n

¡Si lo se dije que no volveria a dejar colgado el fic! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento de verdad! Y para empeorar ahora mismo no estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo, solo vengo a darles un aviso (Claro si todavía hay alguien por ahí que lea esto) El fic de momento estará en un paro de tiempo indefinido ¿La razón? No es que se me haya hido la inspiración (Ya tengo escritos todos los capítulos) Sino que últimamente lo relei y hay muchas cosas que me gustaría cambiarle (Tambien quiero agregar mas capítulos para la parte de Kouichi) encima estoy escribiendo otro fic y estoy en un concurso de conocimientos asi que tengo que estudiar T.T

En resumen no se bien cuando volverá a subir pero seguro que ya se acostumbraron a esperar por meses ¿no? (empieso a reir nerviosamente).

Espero poder continuarlo pronto ¡Lo siento!


End file.
